


School Dance

by theslymaknae



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, ft.winkniel, hehe, im learning the alphabets, when will i start learning proper grammar, why are they so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslymaknae/pseuds/theslymaknae
Summary: Twenty six words to summarize Kang Daniel's constant struggle to function.or: the ABCs of WinkNiel's School Dance night.





	School Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Basically me trying to complicate my journey in writing fanfictions with doing the random words challenge, in alphabetical order, all 26 of them. (the only z words I know is zoo)
> 
> I mean, grammar and spelling are not real problems amirite.
> 
> Please drop pairing suggestion and complicate my life even further and watch me slowly burn out.  
> (by the way my friend a.k.a my breathing word generator always throws the weirdest words can anyone replace her)

**Anemone**

Red ones, wrapped in simple brown paper, with a note tucked in between freshly picked flowers (it’s a crumpled white paper fold in half, did it pass as a note?), messy handwriting in blue ink: I’ll pick you up at eight. It was just there, between Jihoon’s algebra notes and chemistry reports.

He frowned, mostly about the choice of flower rather than the lack of the identity of the flower sender.

 

**Bell**

The bell, however, rang soon after, popping every idea of texting the possible flower sender.

Hm, what did you say?

Oh, yeah, Jihoon knew who sent the flowers.  

 

**Cringe**

Daniel couldn’t take off the stupid smile away from his face, add that to his constant five-minutes giggling and you have a pissed off Yoon Jisung.

“I send him flowers, hyung.” He giggled, _again_.

Jisung cringed, taking a deep breath in order to stop himself from throwing something to Daniel’s geneal vicinity (“I want to throw it exactly to his face, don’t sugarcoat my words.” –YJS)

 

**Dumb**

“What flower did you send him, hyung?” God bless Jinyoung’s soul for putting up with Daniel’s story of romantic gestures and dreamy dates. Daehwi’s soul had left the building and Jisung had his earphones on.

“The red ones,”

“Which red ones?”

“These red ones.” He grinned, showing Jinyoung a picture of round-petaled flower with dark centers.

Jinyoung wasn’t familiar with the whole flora families, nudged at Daehwi, who instantly scrunched his face and gave Daniel a confused-slash-‘what’s with you’ look,

“Why do you pick red anemones?” The youngest of the (weird) bunch spoke up,

“I saw them somewhere and they’re really pretty.” Daniel beamed, somehow reminding Jinyoung to a puppy who were asking for a head pat.

“and where did you see them?”

“Uh… a relative’s funeral. It looked so pretty in between white flowers and I just—“

“You saw these flowers at a funeral and thought that it was a good idea to give them to your date? I gave up.” Daehwi flailed his hands, mumbling something about ‘dumb Daniel hyung’ or something, let’s not get specific.

 

**Frantic**

One google page later, the stupid smile finally left Daniel’s face. However, much to Jisung’s dismay, it got replaced by an even uglier open frown and frantic typing, trying to explain to Jihoon that he didn’t meant to send him a funeral flower and that he was just an idiot trying to act all cool and mysterious (and failed miserably with an extra sad on top)

“Wait what if he hadn’t seen the bouquet yet?” was what he said with a glint of hope.

 

**Gone**

The bouquet was gone, so did Daniel’s futile hope.

He could totally hear Jinyoung and Daehwi’s laughter over his misery.

(of course he could, the two tagged along and was indeed laughing right beside him)

 

**Hello**

Jihoon grinned as he saw Daniel walking towards his bike, “Hello, hyung!” he greeted. All red cheeks and cheery voice.

Daniel pouted; Jihoon was holding the bouquet in his hand (in the same manner that he would hold a wooden stick, _flower side down_ ). Realizing Daniel’s line of sight, Jihoon quickly grinned and fixed his bouquet-holding technique.

“Sorry,” He apologized sheepishly, “I’m not used to getting flowers, I don’t really know how to carry them.”

“I gave you funeral flowers,” Daniel groaned.

“I hope it doesn’t mean that you wished for my... death?” Jihoon teased

“I wished for mine.”

Daniel then got a painful smack in the arm, Jihoon was laughing.

“You may die after taking me to the school dance.”

 

**Limosine**

**From: Daniel**

**[4.28 p.m]**

I’ll pick you up with a limo ;)

 

**Malice**

It was Jisung’s Limosine and he was planning malice towards Kang Daniel, who grinned and waved at Jisung’s date (A very pretty senior in a wine-colored dress, Daniel’s not good with names). Damned be the peach haired guy who didn’t even realize he was being a bother.

 

**Nagging**

Daniel could tell that Jisung was trying his best to suppress his nagging and resorted to convey his annoyance through eye contact. _Oh if looks could kill_.

“So, noona, why are you going to the school dance with Jisung hyung?” Daniel chirped, a hundred meter away from Jihoon’s house.

“He’s funny and very handsome,” She smiled sweetly, in which Jisung returned with a composed laugh and a wink.

Ew.

Jisung’s death glares were back, Daniel did _not_ just said that out loud.

 

**Oxygen**

They arrived by Jihoon’s house and Jisung practically shoved him out. Hiding behind a lame excuse of ‘go get your jihoon’ in order to gracefully kicking Daniel in the ass (Literally) (That’s what you get for crashing Jisung’s date plan)

Daniel didn’t mind, he quickly knocked by Jihoon’s door with an eager smile.

He heard rushed footsteps and seconds later Park Jihoon stood before him, hair styled and dress shirt clung oh so nicely in his small build.

_Wow._

“Your tie is crooked,” Jihoon smiled, inching closer to fix Daniel’s bowtie (is it really?)

Daniel struggled to get some O2.

 

**Pardon**

At least Jihoon was well mannered and grinning way less than Daniel. He was also able to cast a spell that stopped Daniel from making lame ass joke every two minutes.

(“Hey hyung, I know it’s cheesy but I feel.. grate.”)

(“Noona, I really feel good, from my head… tomatoes.”)

His date even gave him a plus point for being such a reliable and loved hyung.

Jisung gave all the credit to Jihoon and his ability to put Jisung in such good light with a mere smile.

 

**Queen**

They announced Jeon Somi as the dance queen by 10.37, Kang Daniel as the king two minutes later. They barely know each other, though.

After exchanging more than ten words, Daniel immediately puts her in his ‘cool people’ list. The fact that Somi was friends with Daehwi made him a bit reluctant at first (Why would people befriend that snarky otter?) but then he realized _he_ was also friend with that snarky otter (and his sweet but sourfaced boyfriend) (and Jisung hyung, who, at this point, had no choice but to befriend him. Jisung forever cursed the close friendship their mother has)

 

**Relationship**

“Hey, Congratulations once again, King!” Somi grinned widely as they descended the stage. Daniel returned the gesture. It didn’t even take a minute until Daehwi joined them, giving Somi a hug and congratulates her. Jinyoung who tagged along patted Daniel in the shoulder.

_Sometimes these rugrats kept on forgetting the age gap._

“Where’s Jihoon?” Daniel asked, looking around to find the brown haired guy. Why didn’t he come and congratulates him as well?

“His mom called to check on him or something; he was with us though, before.” Jinyoung explained.

“Speaking of Jihoon, have you define your relationship with him?” Daehwi dropped the bullet.

Daniel gulped.

 

**Second**

In between his naggings, Jisung had convinced him to redeem himself from the bad bouquet case earlier that day. ‘Get him another pretty flowers or something, make sure you googled the meaning first.’ Or so he said.

And so Daniel did.

 

**Tulip**

With a single red tulip, wrapped nicely with an extra little bow, Daniel approached Jihoon. The latter had just put his phone back in his pocket, smiling as he looked up to Daniel with twinkling eyes.

“Yes, Hyung?”

All words failed him. He may be Dance King but he’s no smooth talkers.

 

**Understand**

He didn’t have to be. Jihoon understood.

It’s no Christmas and there’s no mistletoe but they kissed, and Daniel heard beautiful bells in his head.

 

**Vera Wang**

“How’s Vera Wang for our wedding?”

“We’ve only been together for three minutes.”

“I’m a visionary.”

Jihoon laughed again, Daniel felt like he had accomplished something.

 

**Waist**

Despite the event being a school dance, they realized that they hadn’t even shared one song. The older initiated, holding up a hand for Jihoon to take.

The song was slow, but the cheers were loud as the dance king took his date for a slow waltz. The dance floor got emptied, people scurrying over to give space. He might be bad with words or choosing flowers, but Kang Daniel knew his footworks.

He was hesitant at first, to wrap his hands around Jihoon’s waist, but the younger nonchalantly smiled and guided him to do so.

 

**Xylophones**

By the second time they had kissed, it was no longer bells. Daniel heard the entire five notes of a xylophone, shifting into beautiful melodies as Jihoon smiled against his lips.

Maybe he would hear a piano next, so he dipped and kissed him the third time.

 

**Yawn**

Nearing midnight, Jihoon yawned, resting his cheek on Daniel’s broad chest. They slow danced to Westlife’s When I Fall in Love. Jihoon could hear Daniel’s heartbeat, rhythmical and steady, _and calming_. He could stay there forever, they could stay there forever.

 

**Zero**

By 00.00, they kissed some more, an entire band ensemble.

 


End file.
